


A Westeros Carol

by Kayne_Winters101



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Davos is Bob Crachit, F/M, Gregor is the Spirit of Christmas yet to come, Melisandre is the Spirit of Christmas past, Robert is the Spirit of Christmas Present, Stannis is Scrooge, Tywin is Marley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayne_Winters101/pseuds/Kayne_Winters101
Summary: Stannis was a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old sinner! Hard and sharp as flint,… secret, and self-contained, and solitary as an oyster.Basically a Christmas Carol parody with Stannis as Scrooge (who else).
Relationships: Melisandre of Asshai/Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	A Westeros Carol

Davos shivered and rubbed his hands together to try and keep warm. Only the tiniest flame flickered on the candle on his desk. Mr Baratheon kept the lumps of coal in his own office under lock and key so he controlled the temperature of the counting house.

It was a harsh winter this year, the snows falling hard and often. It was December 24th, better known as Christmas Eve. Despite all of the joy, festive decorations and feasts being prepared across Kingslanding, Stannis Baratheon’s counting house remained as cold and gloomy as ever. There was no joy, no decorations and certainly no feasts. 

There was no noise except for the faint crackle of the candle flame before it died out entirely. The cold completely swarmed Davos’s body then. Every inch of him seemed frozen and he looked over to his employer with hope of a bit of warmth.

Stannis was writing down the numbers with a feathered quill. He showed no sign of discomfort from the cold, in fact he barely acknowledged it was winter, or the rapidly falling snows that kissed his window.

The minutes turned to hours and the sky fell dark but still Stannis and Davos continued to work in silence. The silence was shattered as Stannis’s younger brother Renly burst open the doors wearing festive clothes and a wide smile.

“Merry Christmas brother!” Renly exclaimed gleefully as he glided over time Stannis’s desk. The older brother paid no attention and merely continued working. “Do I not get a smile?” Renly asked. “Come brother it’s Christmas!” He said, his gleeful tone never fading. 

“Aye it is. So what?” Stannis asked, finally acknowledging his brother.  
“So it’s a time to be merry.” Renly declares.  
“Bah Humbug.” Stannis replied and went back to his writing. Davos watched the the two brothers eagerly.  
“I think what you meant was Merry Christmas brother.” Renly corrected and Davos gasped as Stannis looked up at his younger brother with a frown and his face was flushed with anger.  
“Every moron who goes about with merry Christmas on his lips should have a stake of holy impaled in his heart and be boiled in his own pudding.” Stannis’s words had no affect on Renly who continued to smile.

“I’m here to invite you for dinner tomorrow. Loras would love to see you.” Renly said politely and ignoring his brothers last comment.  
“Loras.” Stannis repeated one a mocking tone. “Why did you wed?” He asked his brother.  
“Why, for love brother.” Renly replied.  
“Love? Aye, you’re in love and poor.” Stannis reminded him before once again returning to his work.

“Very well, the invitation is still there.” Renly said and turned to leave, but before he did two men stepped inside and thanked him for holding the door open. 

“Is this Lannister and Baratheon’s counting house?” One man asked.  
“It is.” Stannis replied, not looking up.  
“And are we addressing Mr Baratheon or Mr Lannister?” The other man asked. Both Renly and Davos watched the scene before them.  
“I am Mr Baratheon. Tywin Lannister has been dead these past seven years.” Stannis informed them.  
“My condolences.” The first man said as they walked closer to Stannis.  
“We are here from the faith of the seven charity to ask for a donation to help the poor.” The second man continued.

Stannis put down his quill and looked up at them. Davos saw the men shiver under his gaze.  
“Are there no prisons? No workhouses? Is Fleabottom full?” Stannis asked and the men stuttered.  
“Well yes the prisons and workhouses are still open but-“ the first man started before Stannis cut him off.  
“Then the poor will go there.” Stannis said and returned to his work.  
“But hundreds will die.” The second man pleaded.  
“Then they better do it! And decrease the surplus population!” Stannis snapped and the men practically ran from the building in fear. Renly shook his head at his older brother before leaving, closing the door carefully behind him.

Stannis and Davos returned to their silence as they worked. Davos waited a while as he built up the courage to approach Stannis.

“Sir, tomorrow.... Christmas Day.... I wondered if I could have some time off... to spend with my family.” Davos asked.  
“Very well. Come in at 9AM instead of 8.” Stannis agreed.  
“Beg your pardon Sir but and hour off doesn’t seem fair for Christmas.” Davos pleaded.  
“What would be fair then?” Stannis asked.  
“The whole day.” Davos asked nervously and shuffled on his feet.  
“The whole day.” Stannis repeated as if it seemed like a joke to him. “Very well.” He reluctantly agreed. 

————————————————————————  
Stannis clutched his cloak close around him as he walked up the icy steps to his home. It was large, cold and dark much like himself. 

He put the key in the lock with a gloved hand but before he could unlock his door his eyes laid upon the knocker. Cold eyes stared back at his. He knew those eyes all too well, Tywin Lannister’s eyes. Stannis trembled and stepped backwards, slipping on the ice.

When he got back to his feet and brushed the snow off of his black clothes, he worked up the courage to once again look upon the knocker. He expected to see Tywin’s face again but it was back to its regular Stags head shape.

“Bah humbug.” He muttered under his breath as he unlocked his door and stepped inside. A cold chill covered the house, even colder than usual. Stannis shrugged it off as his imagination before making his way up to his bedroom. 

He sat by the hearth listening to the logs crackle and hiss as they were consumed by fire. He rocked back in his chair and closed his eyes, loving the silence. He didn’t know how long he’d been relaxing for, seconds, minutes, hours? 

However long it was, it ended when window suddenly burst open of its own accord.   
“What in the seven hells?” Stannis asked himself before his clock struck midnight. The silence returned and Stannis’s eyes nervously darted around the cold room as his candle started to die.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he sighed before rising from his chair. No sooner had his feet touched the floor than he was knocked back into his chair by a sudden gust of unnatural wind. 

The clinking and clanking of metal could be heard coming up the stairs. It sounded as if a hundred armoured knights were charging up to him. Stannis clenched the arms of his chair as his breathing became rapid. He could do nothing but listen as his door creaked open and a soft blue glow filled the room. 

The ghostly figure flung itself forward, baring it’s numerous chains. It wailed and raged as it waved its arms around causing the chains to clink and clank even more.

Stannis flinched back in terror before he recognised the face on the ghost before him.  
“T...Tywin?” He stuttered, not quite believing himself.  
“I was your partner Tywin Lannister in life.” The ghost replied as its wailing ceased.  
“Why are you here? We were friends were we not?” Stannis asked.   
“I am here to warn you. These chains are of my own creation. Every unsavoury deed forges a new chain. Yours was this length seven years ago, now it has grown tenfold.” Tywin’s ghost explained.   
“Why are you warning me now?” Stannis asked impatiently.  
“I have walked the earth for seven years visiting all those who I wronged in life. You must heed my warning or you shall be forced to labour your own chain for all eternity.” Tywin warned.

“What can I do to prevent it?” Stannis asked as his heart thumped and his breathing became unsteady.  
“You will be visited by three spirits tonight and each will show you something. It is up to you to learn their lessons.” Tywin replied cryptically.   
“Can I not have them all at once? So it can be over and done with?” Stannis asked hopeful.   
“NO!” The ghost flung itself forward at Stannis and wailed it’s chains once more. It’s withered limbs seemed likely to fall off at any second.

“The first will visit when the clock strikes 1. Be ready.” Tywin warned again.   
“Please do not leave. Speak comfort to me Tywin.” Stannis pleaded as the ghost started to fad.  
“I cannot. My time is done. Remember Stannis, when the clock strikes one.” Tywin repeated before his ghostly form flung itself forward once more, flying over Stannis as he cringed in his chair and crashing through the window.

Stannis rushes to the window and looked down upon the street. There were ghosts and spirits everywhere. In all forms. Mothers with babes at their breasts, fathers, soldiers, children rich and poor. They all wondered the earth, unable to get the attention of the living.


End file.
